


Close and Far

by sportsanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst is sweet, Fluff heals wounds but angst gives life, kenhina moments, kenma loves hinata, kuroo is cute, married kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportsanime/pseuds/sportsanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo wants to ask Kenma out. Kenma has a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close and Far

Kuroo stared into the mirror.  
//You have nothing to worry about,// he thought. //Everyone loves you. Who wouldn't want to date you?//  
Kuroo sighed, because he knew the answer to that. Kenma.  
Kenma. The only person Kuroo was genuinely in love with. And he really did love Kenma, because Kenma was probably the only person who wasn't in love with Kuroo.  
Kuroo tried for a cocky grin at the mirror, but sighed after a minutes. What if Kenma said no?  
"You can't think that way, dumbass," said Kuroo to the mirror. "Don't be stupid."  
The mirror didn't reply.

-

"Kuroo," said Kenma. "Thank you." Kenma held in his hands a new video game, a new video game that Kuroo gave him and he smiled a little. "That's really nice of you. By the way, have I told you yet?" Kenma's eyes shined ever so slightly. "I have a boyfriend now."  
Kuroo choked. "Huh?"  
"He's great," Kenma went on. "He's that really cute one from Karasuno, Hinata. Shouyo-kun," said Kenma. "Shouyo-kun," he repeated. "Doesn't in just sound so cool? I really, really like him, Kuroo. I think I might even be in love with him. Oh. That sounded stupid..." Kenma continued to ramble.  
He was the most talkative Kuroo had ever seen him.  
Kuroo's world was falling apart, just as Kenma's was being put together.

Kenma was still talking when he and Kuroo arrived at Nekoma High. "And he's really funny, he doesn't mind talking when I listen-are you listening, Kuroo?"  
"Huh?" Kuroo looked back and faked a smile. "That's good, Kenma."  
"Kuroo, were you even listening?" whined Kenma.  
"Of course! I'm happy for you, Ken-"  
"KENMA!"  
Kuroo's heart dropped. He looked back, and there was that guy, the guy from Karasuno who he used to like, because of his fiery spirit.  
Not anymore.  
"Hinata-kun," greeted Kenma. Kuroo could see the small smile on Kenma's face as the childhood friends turned.  
"Kenma," said Hinata again, running up and kissing the blonde.  
Kuroo's heart dropped, and he offered the couple a small smile before fast-walking into the building, his heart hurting.

-

"Kuroo, are you paying ATTENTION?"  
"Huh?" muttered Kuroo. "Oh, yes miss, uhm, Shouy-I mean-what was the question?"  
"Shouy?" said the teacher mockingly. "Are you sure that's the answer to 'what does helium react to'?"  
"Oh." Kuroo blinked. "Actually, no. It doesn't react to anything."  
//Did Kenma react to Hinata's kiss?//  
"Kuroo, don't daydream."  
"I know," muttered Kuroo.  
//Did Kenma actually love Hinata?"  
"Kuroo, what's the second number of Pi?"  
//Would Kuroo be second best?"  
"KUROO TETSUROU."  
"Oh. Yeah."  
"What is a love story made up of?"  
"Er. Romance?" suggested Kuroo. He heard a few snickers and giggles throughout the class.  
The teacher sighed impatiently and moved on.

-

"Kuroo, here!"  
Kenma.  
Kuroo's face burned. Would he be able to face the other boy after the kiss earlier?  
"Kuroo," said Kenma. "You ran away earlier."  
No shit.  
"Well, you and Hinata were kissing," said Kuroo, forcing a laugh out.  
Kenma's face was suddenly hurt. "Kuroo, I thought you'd be happy for me."  
"You expect me to be happy for you?" blurted out Kuroo. //Oh shit.//  
"Of course I do! Aren't we friends?"  
"I'm in love with you," said Kuroo, shrugging. "I won't interfere with your relationship because I know you're happy, but why don't you get that I'm in love with you?"  
Kuroo wasn't wearing his casual smirk, only a defeated face, and Kenma stared after him as he walked away, trying to register what the trashy boy had said.  
//I'm in love with you.//

Shouyo and Kozume got married years later, in Spain. Kuroo came to their wedding - "flower girl," Kenma called it and he watched them kiss watched them laugh together, dance together.  
It was after the party and wedding were over that Kuroo sat on his own outside the church, next to a water well, and he threw a coin in with a defeated sigh.  
"I'm still in love with you, dummy."  
The water well didn't reply.


End file.
